Flirting With Demons
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: To Crowley, Kate was everything he could want and more, so he saw no problems with a bit of harmless flirting.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters! I only own the OC and this sad excuse of a plot. **

"You said a vamp got Kate's brother." Dean reached out a hand for Bobby's flask as Sam spoke. "Did she ever kill the one that got him?"

Bobby gave a humorless chuckle. "Just the one? Hell, Kate took out the whole damn nest! Trust me boys, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"A whole nest, all by herself?" Dean looked incredulous.

"Damn right the whole nest." The three men jumped and spun around to see Kate twirling a wicked looking hunting knife in her fingers. Her face was cold and the boys suppressed a shiver at the malevolent grin that grew across her face. "I picked off the little ones, one by one, before taking my shotgun in one hand and a machete in the other to finish off the rest." She used the knife in her hands to pick underneath her nails. "I chopped off every one of the bastards' heads until I found the one that'd done in my brother." She scoffed.

"I took my time with him, poking and prodding him until he was squealing... Then I gutted him like the pig he was before finally chopping off his head." Kate bounced the knife in her hand before chucking it end over end into the wall. Standing straight when it stuck between two boards, she glanced at the boys, grinning. "I've never had so much fun in my life." She then walked into the kitchen and over to the liquor cabinet. She pulled down a bottle of Jack and tossed the cap onto the counter.

Kate took a long swig straight from the bottle as she approached the boys. Suddenly, Kate grinned again, but this time it was seductive and lacked all her previous malice. "Well, hello there, handsome."

The boys whipped around to see who she was talking to, only to start at the sight of Crowley standing behind Bobby. He was looking at Kate with a strange mix of awe and lust. "Where on this beautiful Earth did you find this lovely jewel, boys?" Crowley carefully stepped around the demon trap, trying to be conspicuous, but failing. Kate's eyes narrowed, but she didn't make any move to try and kill him.

Crowley was grateful for that, knowing she'd noticed his skirting around the rug. He gave her a knee weakening grin and she smiled back. Dean was the first to recover. "What the Hell are you doing here Crowely?!"

Crowley gave him a look of disgust. "I'm obviously here to kiss your ass, halfwit." Kate chuckled at his sarcasm. He flashed her another smile, this time adding a wink. Turning back to Dean, he said, "I'm here because I have a little demon problem."

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd shut up for a few minutes, I'd be happy to explain." Crowely took another step towards Kate, who leaned against the door frame, the bottle of liquor still in her hands. She took another swig before offering some to Crowley. He shook his head, "no thanks, love." He turned to face the three men. "I have a few henchmen who are hell bent on doing their job only too well. I told them to kill a few of a certain kind of people but so far they've left none alive. And I was hoping to keep a few of them around, just to keep them from dying out."

He inspected his nails as he continued. "All I want you to do, is send the select few of them back to hell to be punished and then you can go on your merry way. Oh, and all you need to know is that they're hiding in Massachusetts in a warehouse on the coast. I'll text you the address and you just kill every demon in the building. Got it?"

"And what do we get out of it?"

"Are you always this delicate when dealing with demons? Oh, that's right! You're not!" Crowely gave a tight smile. "Suffice it to say that if you do this for me, I won't kill you the next time I see you."

Dean tried to protest but Sam cut him off. "All we have to do is kill a bunch of demons and you spare us the next time you drop in?"

"Nicely put, Sam, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Whatever... We'll kill 'em for you, but you have to get us back the Colt."

"Deal, though I don't see why you still want that silly old thing. Could it be sentiment?" Crowely looked at Sam, only to find him giving one of his famous bitch faces. "A pleasure as always, but I do believe introductions are in order." He turned to Kate, who grinned again.

She held out her hand. "Kate Jacobs."

"Crowely, King of Hell."

"A demon huh? The _king_ of demons... I like the sound of that." Kate winked at Crowely.

"Honestly boys, how did this gem end up with you wankers?"

"They barged in on a hunt of mine and almost got me killed."

"You know, Kate, darling, you're taking this whole demon thing better than I expected." Crowley chuckled. "Usually, Hunters try to kill me on sight."

Kate laughed. "Oh, Darlin'! After the things I've seen? Sweetheart, demons I get, but people are crazy." She winked at him again and he grinned.

"Oh, love, you are speaking my language! Can I take you home?"

"Tempting offer, but I'm happy here for now. I'd like to take as many freaks with me before I join you."

"You know, Darling, I heard the last bit of your conversation about that vampire you killed. I was riveted! You have such malicious finesse! I need more demons like you."

"Again, tempting offer, Crowley babe, but like I said. For now, I'm happy here." She stepped closer to him, diminishing the space between them to mere centimeters. "Though, once I'm dead, I hope there's room for me by your side. If I'm going to become a demon, I might as well become a high class one. I deserve nothing less than to be a queen."

Crowely watched Kate with an animalistic hunger as she began to walk away. "Oh, love, you are simply perfect. I can't wait!" He turned back to the boys only to find all three of them with their jaws on the floor. "Oh, close your mouths! You've never seen a demon flirt before?"

Sam was the first to recover, though his face was twisted into an angry smirk. "It's just that before tonight, we've never seen a demon flirt with anyone, much less a mortal woman."

"That and it's Kate... Granted, she's a little rough around the edges and down right fucking scary, but it's still Kate!"

"Dean, we've only known her for a week. To be quite honest with what we heard from her tonight, I'm surprised she hasn't been possessed yet."

"She's got an anti-possession tattoo on her right buttock."

"And how do you know that Crowely?" Dean turned all the way around to face him.

Crowely smirked. "She flashed me a bit of skin as she left... the little minx..." He broke out of his lustful reverie and clapped his hands. "Well, I'll text you that address. Tah-tah, boys!" Bobby, Sam and Dean all jumped up, but it was too late, he'd already disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Based on all of the requests for more and a few extra plot bunnies running around, I decided to add another chapter, and tell you that there is another in the works! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the first, and as always, leave me a review telling me what you thought! Thanks again for reading! -Veronique

* * *

Kate Jacobs sat at a crowded bar, sandwiched between two grizzly older men who were too drunk to sip at their drinks much less flirt with her. Fortunately for her, Sam and Dean Winchester were somewhere else in the busy dive, but unfortunately neither of them were near enough to spot what Kate knew to be coming trouble.

An average sized man with blonde hair and a fake tan waltzed over to where she sat facing away from the bartender. He grinned at her as he gave her an obvious once-over and stood in front of her before saying, "Hey there, sweetheart, looking good! You want to join me out back?"

Kate rolled her eyes and scowled. "If that was an attempt to flirt with me, I can assure you there is a list of things I'd like to say to you." She reached for her drink and took a sip. "First off, you're seriously out of your league. If you were aiming any higher, you'd being staring God in the face." She grinned when he floundered for something to say. She held up a hand, "It's impolite to interrupt! Second, I'm not impressed in the slightest with your apparent lack of manners, education and proper breeding. Furthermore, no woman appreciates being asked 'would you like to go out back' as if she were nothing but a common whore. Lastly, if you do not remove yourself from my sight this instant I shall have to further insult you, which I assure you is no trouble at all."

With that, Kate turned back to the bar and raised her now empty glass. She heard the man sputtering behind her and sighed before turning around. He was obviously angry, if his red face and ugly scowl told her anything. He was still scowling when he said, "You obviously don't know who you just insulted!"

"No, I don't, but nor do I care." She tried to turn around, but the man took her roughly by the shoulder and spun her back to face him. "Unhand me!"

"My name is Marcus Becker, the CEO of Better Foods and Company! You owe-"

"I don't owe you anything, asshole!" Kate brushed his hand off of her shoulder, glaring at him. "Now leave me alone, before I kick your ass!"

"Like you could do that!"

Kate rolled her eyes again and turned to face him for what she hoped was the last time. "Do the words '_fuck off_' mean _anything _to you?!" The man growled at her and went to speak but she held up her hand for a second time. "Obviously not, so get out of my sight. You are not worthy of my gaze." With that, she turned around and ignored him, even as he shouted at her to face him again. Suddenly the shouting stopped, so she turned to see if the man had gone, only to find herself staring into two mossy pools.

"Hello love. Fancy meeting you here, Kate Jacobs." Crowley, the King of Hell smiled at her and took the suddenly empty seat to her left. "I saw your little altercation a moment ago. I must say, I was just as impressed as when we met!"

"Altercation? If he had said one more word, it would have become an even bigger altercation." Kate took a sip of her third drink. "And I suppose I have you to thank for him finally taking the hint?"

Crowley chuckled, "Let's just say he won't be smiling anytime soon."

"I hope that means you broke his Hollywood smile."

"Broke it? I rotted it. There's nothing left!" He grinned and conjured his own glass of fine scotch. Kate grinned and raised her glass to him.

"I do love how you can do things like that."

"If you'd like, I can show you something else. Anything you'd like."

Kate smirked. "Is there a 'but there's something I need' that you're going to add to the end of that statement?"

Crowley looked affronted, "Of course not! You're my new favorite human; I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to."

Kate grinned, "Nothing I wouldn't want you to, eh?" She winked at him.

Crowley caught her drift and smirked, giving her his own lustful once-over. For once, Kate wasn't disgusted by such a display. Instead, she felt her appreciation for it growing in her belly. "Oh, darling, I do mean anything."

Kate gave him a sultry smile and stood, pulling him out of his seat by his tie. "Show me how much you want me."

With that, Crowley took her in his arms and disappeared with a puff of red smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought it was perfect as it was! Just letting you know that this is the OFFICIAL LAST CHAPTER of this story, and there won't be any more updates for it. I'm really sorry, but it just felt right to end it here! I'm sorry if you were expecting a huge lemon or some limes but honestly, I like leaving a bit of mystery :) Hopefully you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as you have the others! Thanks again for reading and, as always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Thanks again, and happy reading! -Veronique

* * *

Dean and Sam Winchester sat in their motel room, trying their hardest to ignore the sounds coming from the next room over. The wall that divided the two rooms seemed to be shaking, a loud banging sound accompanying the movement.

"I really wish Kate hadn't brought him here." Dean took a large swallow of his whiskey.

"I really wish they weren't so noisy." Sam sipped at his beer.

"I wish they'd quit already."

"You think they'd have fallen asleep after round six."

"Demons have longer endurance apparently."

"I'm not surprised, but I _am _surprised that _Kate_ has lasted this long."

"We should stop talking about this."

"Yep, you're right…" Dean took another sip of his whiskey, only to choke when a strangled cry came from the next room. "Was that Kate?!"

Sam's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the wall across from them. "That was definitely Kate."

"Well, whatever Crowley's doing, he's doing it right." Dean smirked.

"I had no desire to think about what Crowley is doing, thank you very much." Dean's smile dropped and he shuddered.

"Sorry, Sammy, I really didn't want those images either."

"I'm done." Sam stood and grabbed his coat, heading for the door. "I've had enough, I'm leaving!"

"Right behind you!" Dean reached for his own coat and closed the door behind him, just as another loud cry rung out behind him. Dean's face twisted in disgust as he caught up with Sam. "I think I need another drink."

Sam nodded. "I think I need another five." Dean chuckled and shook his head as they approached the bar on foot. He swung open the door and held it open for Sam and followed in behind him.

Dean ordered a shot of whiskey for the both of them and raised his to Sam, smiling sadly. "To the mental scars we will carry for the rest of our lives."

_Meanwhile_, back at the motel, Kate and Crowley listened against the wall. Kate spoke first. "Do you think they've finally gone?" She giggled as Crowley lay on the bed next to her, both of them still fully clothed.

"Yes, and hopefully for the entire night." Crowley rolled over and pinned Kate underneath him. "So shall we continue last week's session?"

Kate grinned. "Forget last session! I've got the perfect present for you!" She pushed Crowley off of her and strode to her duffle bag. She pulled out a long, leather riding crop and brushed the handle over one side of Crowley's face. Smirking , she flipped it over and smacked his cheek, drawing blood.

Crowley touched a hand to his face in surprise. "Please tell me that thing has spikes!"

Kate smiled seductively and showed him the end. "Even better… It has tiny hooks."

Crowley groaned and tugged her onto the bed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"Only like?" Kate pouted playfully, running her hands over his shoulders.

Crowley growled and attacked her neck with not so gentle nips and hard kisses. "You're absolutely right!" He grinned down at her, a feral look in his eyes. "Woman, you've become my newest obsession!"

Kate grinned and rubbed herself against him before purring against his ear, "Show me."

With that, Crowley crashed his lips to hers and vanished both of their clothes, beginning a long list of nights with the most mind-blowing sex Kate would ever experience.


End file.
